The Only Time
by Samaeltwigg
Summary: Je suis en pleine soirée, j'ai un peu bu, alors, vous avez peutêtre raison... peutêtre que je m'embrouille... Songfic Slash HPDM


Bonjour tout le monde !!!

Disclamer : tout est à **JK Rowling** et à **Trent Reznor**.

Voici une song-fic tirée d'une chanson de **Nine Inch Nails**. A l'origine, j'avais prévu un rating K, il semblerait que l'influence de Trent m'ai fait voire les choses différement !J'étais partie pour faire un OS mais il se pourrait qu'il y ai une suite !

Je tiens à remercier ma **Lightofmoon **qui est à la fois ma béta, ma motivation et ma muse ! Quel travail elle a !!!! Et aussi ma petite puce **Rickiss **pour qui j'ai essayé d'être gentille avec Ron et Hermione!

C'est un POV Harry.

**The Only Time**

Le Dark Lord est mort.

C'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Ca, j'en suis moins fier, mais avais-je réellement le choix ? En tout cas, je l'ai fait. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Les derniers instants de ce combat ce sont enfuient de ma mémoire. D'après les témoignages, les pouvoirs acquis par Voldemort ce sont échappés de son corps quand je lui ai enfoncé une dague dans le cœur. Cette onde serait la cause de mon amnésie selon Hermione... Si elle le dit ! Je ne saurais la contredire. Et encore moins en ce moment. La fête bat son plein. Et j'y participe. Comme il se doit.

_I'm drunk._

De cela, j'en suis absolument certain ! Je n'ai pas bu pour oublier, je n'ai pas besoin de l'alcool pour ça, non. C'est plutôt pour simuler mon amusement que je le fais. Merlin, comme je me fais chier. Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser tranquille ? J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, ça aurait pu être suffisant !

_And right now I'm so in love with you._

Ca aussi j'en suis certain... Mais par dessus tout, j'en suis comblé. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma triste vie, quelqu'un me rend heureux. A un tel point que j'en oublie les actes que j'ai commis. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je sais ce que j'ai fait. Et toi, mon amour, toi, je t'aime... Simplement.

_And I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do._

Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Je crois que je ne le supporte plus maintenant. Fichez moi la paix ! Ma relation ne vous plaît pas ? Laissez-moi rire ! Je pourrais peut-être choisir qui j'aime, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

_Lay my hands on heaven and the sun and the moon and the stars._

Je veux vivre mon rêve... J'ai bien vécu votre cauchemar ! Ses bras, sa chaleur, sa confiance... Je veux du bonheur. Une vie calme. Juste toi et moi...

_While the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car._

Vous ne voulez que mon image, mon influence et ma célébrité ! Mais que savez-vous de moi ? Votre parfait petit héros ! Et bien cet adorable chérubin baise le plus beau cul mâle de l'Angleterre et il vous emmerde !

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new._

Peut-être avez-vous raison... Tu n'es pas pour moi ? Toi qui est si différent... Si étranger aux personnes qui m'entourent.

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Alors oui, peut-être que je m'embrouille ! Tu n'es pas pour moi. La douce Ginny ? ... Merlin, protégez-moi ! Votre survivant est gay ! Mettez-vous cela dans le crâne ! Il n'y aura jamais d'heureuse famille aux bébés roux aux yeux verts. Il n'y aura jamais de chien dans le jardin ! Quoi qu'il y aura bien Sirius...

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Alors oui, peut-être que je m'embrouille ! Je devrais choisir quelqu'un comme Seamus ? Un mec gentil, Gryffondor, malléable. Je vais me taper la tête contre un mur.

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you._

Alors oui, peut-être que je m'embrouille ! Mais comment peuvent-ils croire une minute rivaliser avec toi ?

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Alors oui, peut-être que je m'embrouille ! Un mec comme Olivier Wood, solide et ayant du caractère ? Un regard à baver, une passion commune et un cul de dieu...

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Alors oui, peut-être que je m'embrouille ! Viktor Krum ? Des muscles d'acier et un cœur tendre ! Qui dit mieux !

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Alors oui, peut-être que je m'embrouille ! Blaise Zabini serait parfait ! Il est très beau et il saurait me tenir tête...

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you._

Alors oui, peut-être que je m'embrouille ! Mais à ce compte là, pourquoi pas toi ! Pourquoi la seule personne avec qui je veux être est la seule personne avec qui personne ne veut me voir ?

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Alors oui, peut-être que je m'embrouille ! Mais peut-être est-ce à cause de l'alcool. Peut-être est-ce à cause de vous tout ça ! Moi je ne veux qu'une chose... et c'est toi.

_This is the only time I really feel alive._

Tu es le seul pour moi. Et rien n'a plus d'importance. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez sur nous. Vous ne gagnerez pas. Parce qu'il est lui. Et que je l'aime.

_This is the only time I really feel alive._

Parce que tu me fais vivre...

_I swear._

Ouè... j'ai dû un peu trop abuser de l'alcool ce soir ! A moins que je ne sois en train de m'énerver tout seul... Faut dire qu'ils n'y vont pas de main morte non plus. Chaque mot qu'on m'adresse est pour me faire revoir mes positions ! Et pourtant, j'en connais un qui ne se plaint pas du tout des positions que je peux prendre... Surtout ne pas penser à ça, ou je les envoie tous balader et je pars te rejoindre !

_I just found everything I need._

Tu m'attends... en ce moment... dans notre lit... dans nos somptueux draps de coton d'Egypte qui n'ont pour concurrent, en douceur, que la texture de ta peau. Tu sais quelle épreuve représente pour moi ces soirées. Tu as pour habitude de me réconforter dans de tels cas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'accepte encore de m'y montrer, pour la contrepartie que tu m'offres. Notre adolescence t'a permis de me connaître mieux que je ne me connais moi même. Tu sais ce que j'exècre... et ce qui me fait vibrer. Chacun de tes choix à mon égard est juste et réfléchit. Tu es... mon 'Eden' !

_The sweat in your eyes the blood in your veins are listening to me._

Et moi aussi je t'ai percé à jour, bien que ce ne soit pas une mince affaire ! Et j'ai découvert un véritable joyau. Un ange maltraité par la vie mais gardant une pureté intérieure sans égal. Un homme ayant une telle peur du monde extérieur qu'il s'est construit un mur pour nous cacher de l'autre coté. J'ai su atteindre ton cœur, je l'ai caressé, je l'ai choyé, et tu me l'as donné. Et crois moi, je n'ai rien eu de plus précieux que cela.

_Well I want to drink it up and swim in it until I drown._

Par Merlin, je ne suis moi-même que quand je suis avec toi. Ron est un ami fidèle, presque un frère pour moi. Il est une partie certaine de ma vie. Je lui dois énormément. Mais nous sommes adultes et nous devons construire notre propre futur. Le sien est en bonne voix avec Hermione, mais je lui interdis de contrarier mon choix au nom d'une haine familiale séculaire. Ma Mione, toi qui es si perspicace et clairvoyante, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à lui faire entendre raison ? Pourquoi n'y mets-tu pas plus de passion ? Ta rancœur est donc si présente après toute ces années que sa sincérité et mon bonheur ne compte pas ?

_My moral standing is lying down._

Pourquoi dois-je toujours me battre contre le monde entier ? Si je n'étais pas un 'satané Gryffondor comme le dit si bien mon chéri, j'aurais déjà abandonné... Non, en fait, je ne peux pas abandonner ! Il me suffit de te voir pour tout oublier. Le monde extérieur n'est que paraître et faux-semblant. Ma vie, c'est toi.

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new._

Votre monde m'est révolu. Vous pensez tous que j'en suis le représentant, l'ambassadeur qui dans un moment de perdition s'est égaré. Ma réponse est la suivante : vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Vous ne m'acceptez pas tel que je suis ? Parfait ! Je vous retourne le compliment. Et sur ce, je m'en vais. Plus d'hypocrisie. Plus de politiquement correct. Plus d'arrogance et de faux-semblant. Pourquoi faire des efforts alors que vous ne m'apportez rien. Mon enfance a été détruite. Mon adolescence, gâchée. Je ne vous laisserai pas souiller le temps qu'il me reste. Vous vous trouverez bientôt une autre icône à aduler. Une que vous pourrez façonner à vos souhaits. Une répondant parfaitement à vos critères. Je ne vous demande plus rien. Quitte à vivre en autarcie, j'assume. Je ne laisserai plus personne interférer dans mes choix.

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Je pars de cette soirée qui fut pour moi décisive. J'ai l'impression d'être en accord avec mon moi profond. D'être en harmonie. Je ne regarde personne, ne prononce pas un mot, pas une explication. Demain, la Gazette du Sorcier titrera « Harry Potter nous a quitté ». Et pour la première fois, je sourirai en lisant mon journal du matin. On essaye de me retenir, je le sens bien, mais votre héros va se coucher. Il va rejoindre son sublime compagnon et l'honorer de sa présence. Hors de la salle, je transplane dans le Londres moldu, près de notre appartement. Je profite sereinement du calme de la nuit durant les quelques mètres qui me séparent de toi, mon amour.

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Tout est sombre quand j'ouvre l'appartement. A peine la porte refermé, j'ôte mon manteau, mes chaussures quelques mètres plus loin, ma robe dans le salon, ma chemise dans le couloir. Je suis en pantalon quand je te vois. Celui-ci m'abandonne rapidement.

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you._

Tu t'es mis en scène, mon trésor. Tu es beau et tu le sais. Tu t'es glissé, nu aux premières constatations, dans les draps défaits, et tu as laissé des bougies se consumer dans ton sommeil. Cette lumière magnifie les courbes de ton corps et anime l'argent de tes cheveux. Cette incarnation de la beauté que tu m'offres m'émeut une fois encore.

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Quand mon cerveau se reconnecte, je franchis les derniers mètres en abandonnant mon caleçon et je m'étend à tes cotés. Je t'admire quelques secondes encore avant de glorifier ton corps de mes lèvres. Peu à peu, mes attentions t'éveillent. Tes yeux ont quelques difficultés à s'accommoder mais ton sourire me prouve ton état de conscience et d'approbation, et tu te tournes un peu plus vers moi alors que ma bouche retourne caresser ta peau.

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

« -Ta soirée à l'air de s'être mieux passée que les autres aux vues de tes dispositions actuelles ! »

« -Détrompe-toi, elle était presque pire, enfin, si c'est possible. Mais elle m'a permis de prendre une grande décision. »

« -Quelle est-elle ? »

« -Je... plus tard »

« -Potter ! »

« -Je t'aime. »

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Mon ton un peu trop sérieux semble le remuer. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il l'entend. Je l'embrasse pour lui faire oublier, mais la tendresse se laisse vite submerger par la passion que j'ai du mal à réfréner depuis quelques minutes. Je reprends la conquête de son corps que j'avais amorcée. Il m'électrise.

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you._

Alors j'entreprends de le faire réagir totalement. Je veux tout de lui ce soir. Je veux qu'il ait tout de moi. Quand mon blond est prêt, gémissant et haletant, sans le prévenir ni lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte de ce que je fais, je m'assoie sur lui, l'emportant au plus profond de moi. Si ma situation était moins inconfortable, je pourrais rire pendant des jours de sa tête ! C'est impressionnant. J'en déduis que la sensation qu'il éprouve doit l'être aussi. Ca me laisse le temps de m'habituer à lui. J'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de le refaire, mais son expression m'enlève tous mes doutes. Doucement, je commence à bouger. Mais la fièvre qui m'habitais m'envahi à nouveau et la passion m'empare. Le feu nous consume et nous ne cessons de l'alimenter de nos gémissements et râles.

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Ses mains courent sur mes flancs et les miennes s'accrochent à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Je veux lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'éprouve. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point il est important. Il est l'élément essentiel de mon existence. Et mes mouvements sur lui le prouvent.

_This is the only time I really feel alive._

Je succombe finalement et il me suit. Je l'embrasse tranquillement tandis que nos cœurs se calment. Je me dégage de lui et me couche à ses cotés quand il vient capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser empreint de remerciement. Son regard est si intense que j'en ai des frissons ! Mon ange... S'il savait...

_This is the only time I really feel alive._

« -Dis-moi Harry, ne vas pas croire que je n'ai pas aimé, mais que me vaut un tel réveil ? »

« -Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

« -Je suis tout ouïe. »

« -Je... J'ai décidé de quitter la vie publique. J'ai bien réfléchi à ça. Je ne veux plus me soucier d'eux. En fait, je ne veux plus me soucier de qui que ce soit... si ce n'est toi. J'ai compris que tu es ce qui compte réellement pour moi. Je ne veux plus que tu passes après tout ce bazar, ni après quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mes amis, ma famille, je vais les mettre au pied du mur, ils devront t'accepter s'ils veulent me voir aussi souvent. Je veux que plus rien ne nous empêche de vivre en paix ensemble. Voilà... Tu... Tu en dis quoi ? »

« -J'en dis que je t'aime Harry. »

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. »

END

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, vous aurez peut-être la bonne suirprise de voire une suite arriver!!

Je vous fait des gros calins!!!!

Que la force soit avec Trent!


End file.
